


Coyotes, let's talk about Spones

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fandom, M/M, Slash, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: As the title says.





	1. Question #1

**Author's Note:**

> I start this as to open a conversation with other shippers about S/Mc and to discuss our fondness to this ship. I post it here instead of Tumblr because: 1) I do not want our amazing amount of wisdom to get lost in the deeps of hypertext, and 2) I consider the result of this chat, before it even starts, to be a record of our history as fans of this ship, so I wanted it to be in a **safe place** from the beginning. 
> 
> -This chat is **not** restricted to writers/artists only, regular readers can also comment their experiences in here. The only general requirement to join the conversation is to be a coyote (a Spones fan). Easy, isn’t it? I know it is. ;)
> 
> -Every chapter will be a question that you will be able to answer with the length you want and as detailed as you prefer. At first, these questions will be rather general, but as conversation develops there will be more specific questions.
> 
> -It does not matter at all if you are AOS or TOS, but if you are TOS and you are part of the first generation of S/Mc shippers, I **strongly** encourage you to share your experience with us.

**How did you start shipping McCoy and Spock?**


	2. Question #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might have answered this in the previous question, but you can use this space to deepen in a concept you had not fully developed or bring new ideas.

**Why do you ship them?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add that I am happy of reading your responses. Thank you for contributing with your experiences! Really.


	3. Question #3

**What are your reasons for loving Dr McCoy?**


	4. Question #4

**What are your reasons for loving First Officer Spock?**


	5. Question #5

**Which episode made you realise they might be pining for each other?**


	6. Question #6

**A song (or songs) that reminds you of them.**


	7. Question #7

**What are your thoughts about their relationship in the first six movies?**


	8. Question #8

**What are your thoughts on J.J. Abrams' vision of Dr. McCoy and Spock?**


	9. Question #9

**In your opinion, what would be McCoy's reasons for falling in love with Spock?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Also in your own opinion, what would be Spock's reasons for falling in love with Dr. McCoy?**


End file.
